What's Left?
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: Edward Elric wants the Philosopher's Stone. Why? To bring his brother's body back, to reclaim his right arm and left leg, to make things right again. Unfortunately, Vriska also wants the Philosopher's Stone. But for other reasons. Guilt. She wants to give Tavros's back his legs, give back Aradia's her body, and to reclaim her left eye and arm. This meaning? They will clash.


**I AM SERIOUSLY SHOCKED THAT NO ONE ELSE HAS THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA. Like, at least someone had thought something similar! But no, no one has. I have put everything on hiatus on all of my accounts on different websites _JUST_ so I can focus and put all of my work into this story.**

 **Now, I'm not the best at writing and I usually come up with a labyrinth idea and then write it down, but when I do it comes out very crappy...and rushed. I just don't like the stuff I write. So I thought 'maybe if I put all of my effort and time into this I can actually produce a really good fanfic'. And that, I will.**

 **Last thing, this idea popped into my head while I was walking around (because I couldn't do anything productive) and I acted straightaway. I am trying to find a simplistic animating program so, in the future I _WILL_ animate some scenes from this story.**

 ** _Edit: Guys, Vriska's basically a ginger. The first time I a saw a Humanstuck Vriska; it was the Daycarestck version. And YES. Everyone is human in these. (The 'trolls' I mean.)_**

* * *

The chilly wind blew past Vriska's face, causing most of her red hair too fly back as well. This action simply probe her to toss the rest of her hair behind her shoulder. She blew out a breath of hot air, clearly irritated with the wind. It was taunting her. She pouted. "Tav, do you have the tickets still? If I have to wait out here for one more minute, I will kill someone!" Vriska whined at her boyfriend. She didn't want to stay here. Why did they have to wait outside for the train? It was freezing! She looked at her robotic friend. Lucky duck. She's made out of metal, she can't feel the cold, in fact she can't feel at all! Okay so, maybe being a robot wasn't all that great. People from all around were terrified of Aradia. Vriska didn't just understand why. We're they come from, robots weren't that all uncommon of a sight. Sure it meant that there was most likely a soul attached to it but, it didn't make people run away in fear. But it seem like that nearly everywhere they go, folks either mistake her for someone wearing a full body armor suit (Vriska wasn't sure how people even thought that) or a very efficient 'puppet thing'.

All in all. Having Aradia around made Vriska a bit more thankful for what she had. "Uhhh, sure. I still have them. They're in my pocket."

"That's good." Vriska mumbled. She looked at him, "Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah," Tavros looked up at the light blue shy, "especially my waist." He looked back at her. "My metal legs don't help me very much on keeping me warm." He broke out a grin.

Vriska gave him the coldest poker face she could muster. This made Tavros fidget a bit and become nervous. Until she smiled at him of course. "Ahhh, I'm just messing with ya!" She punched him in the shoulder with her nonmetal hand. "You don't think I don't have to deal with that?" Vriska pointed at her metal arm. "Want to guess what my stump feels like right now?"

"Ummm...ice?" Tavros said with some uncertainty in his voice.

She clicked her tongue at his response. "Exactly."

"The train is coming, don't miss it. Again." Aradia interrupted her friends. They had missed the last train because of some pickpocketer thought it would've been a good idea to steal something of Vriska's. Of course Vriska hunted him down and gave him a blackeye and a broken foot. That little noodle incident made them a couple minutes late. Aradia was an adventurer before her utter demise and one of the many things that she had learned from adventuring was that trains and being late do not mix. The train stopped at the station they are waiting on. People boarded, they got on, Aradia was given weird looks by both the conductor and bystanders. The usual stuff. Where they we're heading?

Prophetstown.

* * *

Ed and Al were boarding their designated train and heading up to first class. It was a cold and windy day, even though it was only in the afternoon. They had been assigned to a random mission to a place called Prophetstown.

"Prophetstown, huh? That's sounds like a self proclaimed place. What ya think, Al?" Edward was tossing a coin with one of his gloved hands, waiting for his brother's take on things.

"Well brother, you can't judge a book by its cover, so I can't say anything about it. But, I do feel like it has some historical purposes to its name."

"Yeah?" Ed looked back at him. "I just think whoever named it just had a big ego." He said before stretching his arms out. He pocketed the coin.

Alphonse chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

When they got to the first class car there wasn't that many people in there with them. A few elderly people were here and there and occasionally a small family. But there was a small group in the middle section that stood out. A redhead with a mechanical arm and glasses with the left lens blacken out, she was talking to a brown haired boy with mohawk and besides him was woman made out of metal. Edward raised an eyebrow at the small group. It was about a five hour trip to Prophetstown from there. If he was going to ride a train for than long he might as well sit down with someone he could start a conversation with. Beside Al, of course.

When they got near the group's seats the redhead let out a groan of annoying. "Are you serious Tav? Gamzee didn't ask that. He's weird but he isn't that weird."

* * *

"No seriously guys, he did. I...didn't really know how too react."

Vriska snorted. "Yeah, well no shit. I'm pretty damn sure that no one would know how to react if their best friend suddenly asked them out of the blue if they could have sloppy make outs."

"I don't think Tavros is lying, Vriska."

"Aradia, Aradia, Aradia." She said while shaking her head. "Even if he's telling the truth why would Gamzee even ask that?"

"He was tripping." Aradia deadpanned.

Vriska gave her friend the best 'o' really?' face she could pull, "But, he's always tripping.", she replied. Tavros opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" The group looked up to see a short, young boy with golden blonde hair and a man in a suit of armor.

Vriska blinked at them before responding, "Uhhh, no. You can take them." The short one gave her a quick smile before sitting in the seat across from them. The man in the armor soon followed.

Vriska gave the newcomer's one last glance before turning back to face Aradia. "No, but seriously. I still think he's lying." Aradia leaned past Travos to inch closer to her redhead friend. "Huh, funny you should say that, Vriska. If I can recall correctly, you're very good at that." Aradia leaned back to stare out of the window, Tavros let out a sigh of relief, and Vriska tried her best too looked offended.

 _Well, that was awkward._ Thought Travos.

* * *

Ed and Al stepped off the train into the platform. They had found out that the redhead was named Vriska, the boy with the mohawk was named Tavros, and the metal woman was Aradia. Apparently where they're from, things called a robot were quite common. On the other hand; Ed, Tavros, and Vriska got into a long conversation about mechanical parts. It turned out that Tavros was missing both his legs.

"Interesting group of people, wonder why they're here?" Ed asked his brother as they watch the group make their way off the train.

"I'm not sure. But we shouldn't worry too much. They seem nice enough."

Ed shrugged at his brother's response. "Yeah," he stretched his arms out, "we're looking for someone, right?"

"Yup, someone called Milan."

Ed nodded it in silent agreement but didn't move anywhere. "Come on, let's get some answers." Neither of the brothers moved, they just stood there in silence as people were passing by them. "Ummmm bother, aren't we supposed to meet up with someone?" Edward blinked at his bother before turning around to take a look. He dug his hands into his pocket. "Oh."

* * *

"Are you sure Tav? I think this place is just loooooooovely. Besides, it's near by the Casino. I can probably score up enough cash to get a better inn, if it bothers you so much." Vriska gave Tavros a toothy smile, it unnerved him when she smiled like that. It was creepy in his option.

They had found a inn to stay in, in Prophetstown. Sure, it was cheap and all but Tavros had his doubts. You see they were currently low on money and their stay at the previous town was to blame. Not only were they on a wild goose chase, but they didn't get any farther than they already were. It was a big tall glass of disappointment.

Tavros scratch the back of his head, "Yeah, well. It's like what you always say, you have all the luck. But I still can't shake off the feeling that we're in the bad part of Prophetstown."

She rolled her eye at him. "Oh my Gog, Tavros. Stop being such a wimp. Take it like a man." She held him at bay by his shirt and balled up her metal fist in a pose like she was going too punch him before putting on a calmer expression. "Oh, wait. You're only half the man you used to be."

"Hey! That's-that's not funny!" This got him flustered as he held on to the hand that was holding him, how dare she talk to like that to him?! "I didn't like being crippled! Kanaya got rid of them for a reason."

"Yeah? She did it in your sleep. While you were ASLEEP, Tavros. who does that?!" the redhead exclaimed.

Tavros opened his mouth for a comeback, but couldn't find one. He thought about it for moment, Kanaya did do it without permission. Besides, those walking lessons with Equius weren't exactly fun for him... Oh, he knew exactly what to say. If he's correct this should piss her off or he might get a punch in the face. The latter one scared him but, he tired it anyway. "Hey, uhhhh, Vriska." Said girl in question put her fist down before raising an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. Tavros swallowed the lump in his throat, "It, uh, sounds like you'er concern for me there."

 _...Did he just...? Oh, he just did._ Vriska wasn't expecting that response and blushed. She dropped him and facepalmed with her good hand. "Ok, I'm done with you." She turned around and walked towards the door. "I'm going to find Aradia. Seeeeeeee ya!" Vrisks waved at him with a sticky sweet smile plastered on to her face before hightailing out the door. _Fucking bastard making him blush._ She thought grudgingly; walking down the hallway. Tavros was still standing in their room.

"He-Hey! Wait a minute. Vriska!" The redhead didn't turn around as she strolled down the hallway. Tavros ran after her, trying to grab onto her jacket sleeve.

"Whatever, Tavros." She just waved him off. Tavros stopped for a second, but quickly starting back up; filled with DETERMINATION. He was going to doing something, whether she liked it or not.

"Hey! Just wait!" He grabbed her by the sleeve and turned her around. Surprisingly the hallway they were in was completely abandoned. "Look, I'm sor-"

"Can it!" The redhead snapped, putting up her hand just to prove her point. Suddenly his determination was filled with surprise. Although, he kind of suspected she would do that but...you know. "I don't care." She ripped her arm from his grip. This discourage him even more, until he realized that she was advancing another move. She grabbed his shoulders and leaned in too kiss him. Tavros shut his eyelids, slowly leaning in as well. Just as they were about to come in contact with one another until a certain robot walked into the hallway. She stopped.

"What are you two doing? You both are in a hallway. Get a room."

"..."

"Imma slap a bitch."

"Uhhh...wouldn't that hurt?"

"DoILookLikeADumbassToYou? OfCourseI'mGoingToDoWithMyMetalHand."


End file.
